Master of Death Fate's Debt
by bigman77
Summary: After being killed by a rogue Death Eater, Harry, as the Master of Death, is given a chance at the life he should have had all along.
1. Meeting Fate

**Okay, so I am completely insane. Every time I try to keep writing my other stories, millions of ideas run through my head and make it seem impossible. I apologize if this idea, similarly to my two other current stories does not quite get published at a fast or consistent rate but I will do my best to at the very least, spend one day a week on each of my stories as I try to get my head on straight as my life is not in the best state at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my new story and please remember to review, any help to make me a better writer is incredibly welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Harry, no!"

"Eugh, what happened, did I drink too much firewhiskey again?"

Standing slowly as to not aggravate his headache, Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived, The chosen one, the destroyer of Dark Lord Voldemort, and the first ever true Master of Death, is completely confused about where he is and more so how he got there.

"Where the bloody hell am I?"

Searching the room for clues, as soon as he sees a pure white version of his family's home (The newly rebuilt cottage in Godric's Hollow) He groans and screams.

"Not again!"

"Yes again indeed, my young champion."

Swiveling around at a speed that would make most hurl, Harry grabs for his wand and is surprised to find nothing where his holster usually is. Before having the chance to panic however, the voice speaks again in a more reassuring tone so as to not sound threatening.

"Fear not, Harry Potter, you will not need your wand here."

Looking upon the body belonging to the voice, Harry is amazed at her beauty. Standing with her hands crossed in front and a beautiful smile on her face, is a woman who looks like the perfect combination of Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley. Long silk like fiery red hair flowing like a cape down her back and ending just at the waist, a hint of freckles dusting her rose blushed cheeks, a curvaceous figure with wide hips that only women who have given birth can claim to have, and the most curious feature being the two separate eye colors one a vibrant green so similar to his own and the other a bright brown that he would recognize anywhere as belonging to his once future wife, Ginny.

Looking away with a blush, Harry hears an angelic chuckle that makes his heart swoon like a schoolgirl.

"No need to be embarrassed, Harry, I am simply taking the form that is most appealing to yourself so as to make this situation easier for you."

Taking his chin within her small hand and turning his face up to her own, the woman asks softly.

"Do you wish for me to take another form young one?"

Seeing him slowly shake his head in the negative, the unknown woman continues sadly.

"Harry, you are truly the most amazing human I have ever had the privilege of meeting directly and for that I am sorry."

"Why?"

"My dear champion, I am the one your people call fate and I am deeply sorry, for without my choosing you as a champion of light, your loved ones would still be alive and a life filled with love and happiness is what you would have lived."

A look of shock on his face, Harry, is quick to reassure the clearly powerful woman who stands before him, that nothing is her fault and all the blame belongs to those who choose the dark side.

"It was, Tom Riddle, who killed my parents and marked me as his equal, no matter if you decided for me to be the champion of the Light or not, Riddle, was going to come after my family either way. Please stop crying, sadness is not an emotion meant for your beauty."

Smiling at her raise in mood, Harry, gets down to business.

"Now that your happy again, can I ask why you brought me here and where here even is?"

"Oh! Yes of coarse. Harry Potter, you are one of the purest beings this world has ever known, despite your horrid upbringing, you did your best to help others and in the end, sacrificed your own life to bring an end to the Dark Lord known as Voldemort."

"But I survived."

"Yes yes, all part of the plan, now may I continue?"

At the shake of his head, Fate, finishes her interrupted speech.

"Now, as I was saying. Harry Potter, because of the selfless life you have lived, I FATE with the powers bestowed upon me by the one above us all, grant you the right to live life a new with the family you should have had from the beginning!"

"What?" Says a very confused Harry.

Smiling at his dumbfounded look, FATE, starts explaining.

"It means exactly what I said, You are getting a second chance to live and this time your family is alive and well."

"H..how?"

"My powers will allow you to be reborn to a new life, one in which your parents got together in their sixth year and had you near the end of seventh year, thus you are born before the prophecy and are not the chosen one."

"If I'm not the one in the prophecy, is it Neville?"

"No, the child who will be marked by Voldemort, is your younger brother who will take your place in the birth cycle."

"Brother!"

"Indeed, you will have more than just a brother though."

"More siblings, how many?"

"I can not say, but you will be the oldest and it will be up to you to protect your younger siblings."

"So let me get this straight, I will be born in early nineteen seventy seven, I will not be the chosen one, and I will have younger siblings?" Seeing her nod, Harry, continues.

"Will I remember this life?"

Frowning at his question, Fate, smiles sadly and responds with a simple yet complicated answer.

"Yes and no."

"How can it be yes and no?"

"You will not remember specific details until such a time as the information is required, but you will remember living a previous life that was less enjoyable."

"So I have to go into this life blind to Voldemort's plans, is that what you are saying?"

"Sadly yes, your brother must live through certain moments so as to fulfill his destiny."

"I can't change that can I?"

"No, but you can protect him and your family to the best of your abilities by learning as much magic as possible and taking your studies seriously."

"What will happen to my friends and family in this life?"

"Unfortunately, this world died the moment you were killed by the last of the rogue Death Eaters."

"What!"

"As the true Master of Death, when you die so does your world and as you are the first ever true Master of the Hollows, this is the only occurrence of such a thing happening."

"So the world is dead because of me then?"

"Rejoice on your chance at a new life my boy, for if you accept this new life, then all those lives will be reborn along side you, although none will remember having this first life."

"So I don't have to feel as bad if I say yes?"

"Indeed, now what is your answer my young champion. Will you accept this once in a lifetime chance or do you wish to travel on to death with your loved ones?"

Looking at her hopeful eyes, Harry, realizes there is no choice that needs to be made for his heart guides him. So with fire in his eyes, an answer comes from his mouth in a firm and unyielding tone.

" **Yes, I accept**."

"Very well, good luck my child and please enjoy your new life."

Raising her hand, Fate summons a portal and motions her champion through with a simple this way gesture.

Taking a deep breath, Harry thinks back on his life one more time before walking through the surprisingly comforting portal of pure Magic, hoping his life truly is better this time around.

* * *

 **New World**

 **Time: Eight Fifty Three AM**

 **Date: February Thirteenth, Nineteen Seventy Seven**

 **Location: Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry, Hospital Wing**

"Push Mrs. Potter, push!"

"Ahh! James Potter, I am going to kill you for doing this to me!"

"Hehehe, Lily flower please stop, ow! Stop crushing my hand!"

"Stop complaining you coward! If I can handle giving birth to your son, than you can sure as hell take a little hand cramp!"

"But Lily!"

"Buts are for sitting Mr. Potter. This is all your fault any-WAY!"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Bending over in pain. James Potter complains to his wife.

"How in Merlin's saggy balls is this my fault!"

"We should have waited till after graduating, but nooo! You had to be Mr. big shot and take me into that damned broom cupboard at the end of our sixth year."

"Well if you do recall? We were recently married and as I remember, you took my robe off first."

"We still should have waited." Moaned Lily.

"Ah, but now you are stuck with me, my beautiful little flower, that's what you get for saying yes on the alter after all."

"Oh don't get coy with me-Ah!"

"Lily dear, I need you to stop arguing with your idiot husband (Hey!) and concentrate on giving birth to this little wizard. Do you understand me child?"

Nodding her head, Lily, hears James encouragement to do the same.

"Poppy's right Lils, just keep breathing like she taught you, it'll be all over soon and we will be the best parents ever."

"Okay child, I see the head now just give us one more good push on the count of three, ready? Alright now, one...two...three!"

"Argh! Huhhuhhuh."

"Wonderful, Lily, absolutely wonderful. Give me a moment to clean this beautiful little boy and I will be back right quick so you can hold him, rest for now child, you as well James, it looks like you both could use it, what with those bags under your eyes and all. Honestly this is what you get for having a child while still a Hogwarts student yourself, shades of another young couple like yourselves is all I can see."

Walking away to clean the newest Potter heir, Poppy Pomfrey can be heard mumbling under her breath while shaking her head. "So much like the Weas..."

 **Five Minuets Later**

"Here we go, Lily, James, I would like you to meet your first born child, a wonderfully cute boy who I daresay will be a heart breaker when he grows up."

Lily smiles wide as her baby boy is handed to her for the very first time.

"Oh! He's so beautiful James and he looks so much like you."

"Yea, but he has your amazing green eyes."

Looking up at her husband suddenly, Lily asks.

"What should we name him?"

"How about Harold?"

"James Potter, we will not be naming our baby boy Harold."

"Hadrien?"

With a deadpan look at her husband, Lily, smacks his shoulder in an angry manner.

"Be serious, James!"

"But that's my best friends name, not mine."

"You are not a kid anymore James, this little boy is counting on you to be the very best father you can be, not some silly little jester, now quit joking around and start giving good ideas, or so help me you won't know what our bed feels like for the next year."

"Okay okay, you are right of coarse, I'm sorry my flower."

Suddenly pursing his lips and scrunching his brow, James, looks on his son trying to receive inspiration of his name.

Minuets latter, James gives a triumphing smile and says.

"Harry! Our son will be named Harry."

Smiling Lily is quick to nod and happily adds.

"Harry James Potter it is!"

Seeing the shocked look on James, face, Lily, smiles and playfully says.

"He does look like a clone of you after all my silly little husband."

Poppy smiles at the sweet couple and asks. "Harry James Potter is your choice for his name then?" Seeing the nods, Poppy summons a few papers and begins filling in the information.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Father: James Charles Potter**

 **Mother: Lily May Potter** _ **née**_ **Evans**

 **Birth Date: February Thirteenth, Nineteen Seventy Seven, Nine AM**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye color: Green**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have quite a few good ideas for this and unlike my other stories, this one I have a complete outline for. Although I am up for suggestions, this is an AU where Harry is born in 1977 after all and any extra ideas will keep me seriously interested in writing this.**

 **Please review so I know if this is a viable story or if I am wasting my time.**


	2. Halloween Night 1981

**This Chapter did not come out quite the way I wanted it to, but I think I did the best with writing it the way I wanted to. Please remember to review the chapter as there are none at the moment and I would like to find out what people think of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **October Thirty First, Nineteen Eighty One**

 **Seven Forty Three PM**

 **Godric's Hollow**

 **Potter's Den**

"James, the wards!"

"I know Lily, it's him."

"But how!"

"He must have got to Peter."

"What are we going to do?"

"Take Harry into Damien's room and use the mirror to contact Dumbledore."

"James, what about you?"

"I'll keep him distracted as long as possible, just go now Lily!"

Nodding with tears streaming down her eyes, she runs up the stairs of the cottage and heads to the end of the hall. Opening the door on the right, Lily is quick to wake her four year old first born son, all the while trying to not scare him.

"Wha?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry asks his mother what's wrong.

"Mommy, whas wrong? Why are you crying?"

Drying her eyes, Lily smiles solemnly at Harry and motions him into her arms.

"Come here Harry, mommy and you are going to your brothers room real quick okay?"

Nodding his head in a cute sleepy manner only a young child can do, Harry, get off his bed and raises his arms so that he can be picked up.

"Alright honey, lets go make a visit to little Damien."

Securing her son in a protective carrying position, Lily, hurry's out of his door and makes a quick left, running about fifteen feet down the hall in the direction of the stairs, she gets to her youngest son's nursery room on the right and throws the door open frantically, only to hear an explosion from what can only be a battle between Voldemort and her husband James.

 **BOOM!**

Jumping at the thunderously loud explosion from downstairs, Harry, screams and almost falls out of his mothers arms despite her tight hold.

"M-m-m-momma, w-wha was tha s-s-sound?" Whimpers the young Potter heir with a quivering lip and watery eyes filled with terror.

Quickly putting him down Lily, casts a silencing charm on the room and goes to comfort her now awake and utterly frightened young baby, all the while trying to calm her first born down and assure him that everything would be okay, despite knowing how hopeless their situation truly was without Dumbledore there to help.

"Everything is going to be okay Harry, now forget about that bang and come help me calm Damien down, your are his big brother after all and that means you have to protect him no matter what, right?"

Wiping his eyes with his pajama sleeves, Harry, slowly nods his head and puffs out his chest trying to act tough and not scared.

"Right, m' a big boy and my little brover needs me now."

Smiling at her cute four year old son acting all strong and protective, Lily, rocks Damien gently back and forth while patting his back and saying small nothings to try and calm him.

"Shh shh shh baby, everything gonna be all right; your momma and big brother are here and nothings going to happen to you, shh shh shh."

Cautiously walking to his mothers side, Harry, try's to put on a big smile and not start crying again.

"Momma, where's daddy?"

At her sons question, Lily, remembers the reason she came to the nursery in the first place. After calming baby Damien and making sure he stopped crying, she places him back in his crib and kneels in front of Harry, taking his shoulders in a firm but gentle grip, Lily looks into his eyes and says with sorrow in her voice.

"Harry, my boy, My beautiful baby boy. Your father and I love you very much, you know that right?"

Shaking his head yes, harry tilts his head in question to why his mother is asking such a question, but stays silent to see what she will say next.

"Of course you do, now I need you to stay with your brother while I go get something real quick, can you do that? Can you protect your baby brother while I'm gone for a minuet?"

"Y-yes momma, I love little Damy just as much as you and dad do. I'll keep him safe till you get back."

Kissing his forehead, Lily smiles and says.

"That's my big boy, now just stay here and keep an eye on him for mommy, I will be right back alright."

Seeing him nod, Lily is quick to get up and rush out the door, running across the hall to the master bedroom, she slams the door open and whips out her wand calling out firmly, "Accio Two Way Mirror". Catching the flying glass, Lily is quick to scream the name of her old Headmaster. "Dumbledore!"

Seeing the old and gray face appear in the silver sheen mirror, Lily is quick to cry out.

"He's here professor, Voldemort's here and James is trying to hold him off. Please professor, get here now!"

"Lily! Calm down child, I am in Paris but I will be there as soon as I can, just calm yourself and protect your children."

"But what about James, if you don't get here now, he will die!"

"Lily, I am on my way now, but you must calm down and have faith that all will be okay."

"It's that damned prophecy isn't it; that's why you think we'll be okay."

Seeing the slight nod he tried to hide, Lily is furious and throws the mirror across the room not waiting for it to hit the wall, instead twisting on her heel and heading back to protect her two children from Voldemort, now noticing the sounds of battle from downstairs are gone.

* * *

Harry jumps out of his skin when he hears the door slam open, only to smile widely at his mother and proudly pronounce.

"I did it momma, I stayed with Damy the whole time you was gone and I even stopped him from crying twi..."

Seeing his mothers frantic look, Harry, stops and tilts his head in a questioning manner, only to be surprised by her crushing hug.

"Harry, my baby, I love you and Damien so very much and I'll do anything to protect you both."

Nodding his head in her chest, Harry, does not hear his mother say under her breath. "Even if that means my life."

"Harry, I need you to go stand by Damien's crib and not move unless I tell you to okay."

"Yes momma."

"Good boy, Harry."

Turning away from her children, Lily, brings her wand out and cast a spell she had been researching since being told of the prophecy; A blood spell that would create an extremely strong ward to protect her children as long as she gave her life willingly to save them. Unknown to Lily,was what the Dark Lord had planned for her and her husband.

 **'Boom'** The nursery door blasts open from a powerful blasting curse, one much stronger than a simple Bombarda and made to not only destroy things in a thunderous explosion, but to terrify those who are near by.

Quickly casting a shield charm, Lily is surprised to see her Husband being levitated behind the man who named himself "Lord Voldemort"

"James!"

"Daddy!"

"Ah, the mudblood mother and her two spawn all in the same room, this will make things so much easier."

"Stay away from them!"

"I don't think so girl." With a wave of his wand, Voldemort flings Lily against the wall and sticks her there with an unknown spell that would keep her limbs from moving but allows her head freedom so she may watch.

"Stay there mudblood, I made a promise not to kill you and I keep my promises, now watch as I kill your family in front of you."

"No! Leave my children alone, take me instead, just please I beg you to leave them be!"

Waving his wand to wake James from his stupified slumber, Voldemort smirks at Lily and says.

"I will kill your children first while both your husband and you watch and suffer, nest I will rip this blood traitor to sheds and watch in delight as you scream only to let you suffer the rest of your life mourning their loss and knowing it was your fault for being a mudblood who had the gall to marry into an ancient and noble house of magic."

"Voldemort! Leave my wife and children alone you sick monster!"

Placing James next to Lily on the wall with the same spell, Voldemort simply smiles his creepy smile and turns to the crib, walking forward with his wand drawn despite the protest from the adults stuck to the wall and unable to do anything but watch as he gets ready to murder not one but both of their children.

"Now the question remains, who shall I deal with first?"

Even with fear in his heart, Harry, steps in front of his brother and bravely protests.

"Leave my little brover alone you big meanie!"

"Ah, the oldest potter brat. Do you know who I am child? Of course not, if you did than no doubt you would be cowering in fear and begging me to leave you be and take your brother instead."

Shaking his head in the negative, Harry screams.

"No I wouldn't, your just an ugly old monster and I won't let you hurt my little brover no matter what! Let my parents go now snake face! And leave us alone."

Angry at the child's insult to his scaly complexion, Voldemort waves his wand and sends Harry flying through the air towards the window, only to stop and have him hover there for but a moment of torture aimed at Lily and James.

"Say goodbye to your first born!"

"Harry no!"

"Please put him down!"

Smirking in victory, Voldemort sneers at the Potters and says.

"As you wish." With a flick of his wand, Harry goes smashing through the window screaming at the top of his lungs for his parents.

 **'Crash'**

"Harry no!"

"Voldemort, you bastard! I'll kill you for this."

"We're not done yet blood traitor." Turning back to the crib, Voldemort smirks and brings his wand to bear at the defenseless one year old baby.

"Now for the death of the chosen child, with this no one will ever be able to stop me."

"No, please! Not Damien too, please take us instead!"

"Voldemort, you've already taken our first born from us, please don't take second from us too."

Turning for a quick look at the potter couple, Voldemort laughs at their misery.

"Hah, do you truly believe I would allow for the child who was prophesied to defeat me, to live?"

"Please! Don't do this!"

His answer was a smirk and turning to raise his wand at the baby now standing at the bars of his crib with a confused expression and tears in his eyes at all the terrifying noise.

"Time to die child."

"No!"

" **Avada Kedavra!** "

* * *

 **A small amount of suspense for the next chapter, even if you already know that the Potter family will live.**

 **Please remember to review so I know what you think of my idea so far.**


End file.
